El baile del General Supremo
by Idi Abarai
Summary: Cuento para niños. Cuando el General Supremo quiere organizar una fiesta se da cuenta que tiene un problema: No sabe bailar. ¿Esto hará que se de por vencido? ¡Claro que no! Por eso tiene muchos amigos que le ayudarán a superar ese inconveniente.


Cuando dije que publicaría un fic antes de actualizar "Cómo conquistar a un villano" jamás creí que sería uno de PVZ Garden Warfare XD.

Esta historia no es solo mía, la escribí con ayuda de mi pequeño hijo de 6 años, quien aportó muchas ideas y me facilitó los nombres de todos los zombies.

PVZ Garden Warfare es desarrollado por PopCap Games y distribuido por Electronic Arts.

**El baile del General Supremo **

Había una vez un General Supremo que quería hacer una fiesta con todos sus amigos pero tenía un problema: No sabía bailar. Así que fue a casa de Estrella del Cricket para que le enseñara.

Cuando llegó le dijo:

—Agr agr agrah grah gra?

Que significa: "¿Puedes enseñarme a bailar?

La estrella del Cricket le respondió:

—Brah brah brajan

O sea, "con mucho gusto".

Los dos zombies iniciaron las clases. Solo hubo un pequeño problema: la Estrella del Cricket bailaba muy loco.

General Supremo pensó que esa forma de moverse no le convenía y se lo comentó a su amigo. Estrella del Cricket sabía que era verdad, a él le encantaba zangolotear todo el cuerpo, un estilo que no todos podían aprender. Creyó que lo mejor era que General Supremo fuera con su mejor amigo y así se lo expuso.

—Braah brajaan braaah braaah brajá

Es decir, "deberías ir con tu mejor amigo Electricista, él baila muy bien y estará contento de enseñarte".

General Supremo no lo pensó dos veces, agarró su casco y salió con salto de cohete para ver a su amigo Electricista. Cuando llegó le dijo:

—Agr agr agrah grah gra?

Que significa, como ya se dijo: "¿Puedes enseñarme a bailar?

Electricista le contestó rápidamente que sí, a él le gustaba ayudar a sus amigos. Comenzaron a ensayar y de nuevo hubo un pequeñito problema: Electricista bailaba muy loco y muy gracioso.

A General Supremo tampoco le gustó esa manera de bailar, le agradeció a su amigo y le preguntó si conocía a otro zombie que supiera el maravilloso arte de mover las caderas.

—Bua buah buaaaaj? buar buaar buag —Respondió electricista, que quiere decir: "¿Por qué no vas a ver a Tropa Ártica? Él baila un poquito mejor que yo.

General Supremo le hizo caso, no quería bailar de forma graciosa. Salió con brinco propulsador hacia la casa del otro zombie. Llegó y le pidió que le enseñara a bailar. Tropa Ártica aceptó.

Pero otra vez tuvo un pequeñito problema: Su nuevo maestro de baile se tropezaba a cada rato. A General Supremo no le quedó otra opción más que agradecerle y decirle, muy cortésmente, que no era lo que esperaba.

—Agrrag agrah agrajaj —Comentó Tropa Ártica. Es decir: "Deberías ir con Biólogo Marino"

Cuando General Supremo llegó a ver a su amigo, le pidió lo mismo que a los otros. Biólogo Marino aceptó encantado y comenzaron las clases. Pero otra vez hubo un problema, en esta ocasión más grande que el de Estrella del Cricket, Electricista y Tropa Ártica: Biólogo Marino bailaba muy loco, muy gracioso, se tropezaba a cada rato y además le pegaba mucho con sus movimientos.

General Supremo pensó que no encontraría a nadie bueno en el baile. Pero entonces recordó que aunque ya había ido con los zombies aún le faltaban las plantas, quizás alguna de ellas bailaba muy bien.

Primero acudió con Guisante Sheriff y para su fortuna era un experto bailarín. Sus movimientos no eran toscos, no eran locos ni graciosos; no se tropezaba a cada rato ni le pegaba mientras bailaban.

General Supremo creyó que sería muy difícil aprender esos pasos tan sofisticados, se lo explicó a Guisante Sheriff y este último le dijo que debería acudir con Flor Mística porque bailaba un poquito menos genial que él y de seguro aprendería sus pasos. De nueva cuenta General supremo salió con salto de cohete para pedirle a Flor Mística que le enseñara sus grandiosos pasos de baile.

La Flor aceptó enseñarle con la condición de que lo invitara a la fiesta. General supremo dijo:

—Agrag grager agrrae graaaa

Que en lenguaje humano significa: "Claro pues yo voy a invitar a todos"

Comenzaron las clases y por fin General Supremo aprendió a bailar. Flor Mística era una estupenda maestra. Le enseñó un poco de Vals, otro poco de Flamenco, unos cuantos pasos de tango y un poquito más de danzón. General supremo estaba feliz, pues al fin podía organizar su fiesta.

Hizo las invitaciones y las mandó a plantas y zombies por igual. Todos estaban emocionados y se prepararon para la pachanga.

El primero en llegar fue Cactus del futuro, quien lucía unos geniales lentes anaranjados; el último en presentarse fue Estrella de la lucha libre porque había tenido que repartir muchos autógrafos antes.

La fiesta duró más de lo esperado y estuvo llena de zombies que bailaban como locos. El primero en irse fue Cactus poderoso, porque debía levantarse temprano al siguiente día; el último en abandonar la fiesta fue Estrella de golf.

General Supremo pensó que debía organizar más fiestas como esas, y también, que no era tan malo bailar como zombie; quizás para la siguiente reunión haría pasos locos, graciosos, con tropezones y uno que otro golpe a su pareja.

Fin


End file.
